


Despedida

by Mexztli



Series: Es tan triste el amor y es tan corto el olvido [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, M/M, Mention of fisting, Sad, Thorin's thinks way more than he says, but he stayed on this side, there is a fine line between this and necrophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexztli/pseuds/Mexztli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo y Thorin se separan después de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. La separación es dolorosa pero inevitable. Es la versión de Thorin de Reencuentro, que está aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3213134, pero también puede leerse independiente de la misma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despedida

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reencuentro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213134) by [Mexztli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexztli/pseuds/Mexztli). 



> El título de la serie es una adaptación de la frase de Neruda: Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.
> 
> Este trabajo es mi segunda ficción. Este trabajo no ha sido revisado por ningún lector beta, todos los errores son solo míos. Por favor, no dudes en dejarme tus comentarios.

I  
Llego a verte tan pronto puedo. Me cuesta decidir qué tiene prioridad, si volver a verte antes de que partas, o nombrarte ciudadano de Erebor y cuanta cosa se le ocurra a Balin. Mis pies me llevan a tu habitación. He venido a verte cada noche sin poder hablar contigo una sola vez. Mi mano se cierra en el pomo de la puerta. Mis latidos se aceleran en segundos. Siento que no tengo control sobre esta situación y como bien sabes, me cuesta lidiar con lo que desconozco. 

Desde que llegué esa noche a tu casa hace tantos meses, el destino ha traído a mi vida una sorpresa tras otra. No esperaba sentirme instantáneamente atraído hacia ti. No esperaba que reaccionaras de esa forma cuando te dimos el contrato. No esperaba tus quejas constantes, tu incomodidad, tu sorpresa, tu ingenuidad, tu valor, tu arrojo, tu sensibilidad, tu cariño. Obviamente, no esperaba que correspondieras a mi deseo esa noche en Laketown. No esperaba que el sabor de tu piel y de tu esencia me marcara de tal manera. No esperaba que nos salvaras de los trolls, que intercedieras ante los elfos, que escaparas de los goblins, que nos rescataras de las arañas y del calabozo de Thranduil, y que nos avalaras frente a los hombres. Tampoco esperaba que te interpusieras entre Azog y yo, entre Smaug y yo, entre la Fiebre del Dragón y yo, y más aún, que te enfrentaras a mí cuando pasaba por ese momento de locura. Definitivamente no esperaba que robaras la Piedra del Arca, ni que se la entregaras a Bardo y a Thranduil. No esperaba mi reacción al enterarme de este acto tan aventurado y mucho menos esperaba que después de haber tratado de tirarte al vacío, volvieras a mi lado, me protegieras a mí y a los míos, ni que me pidieras perdón, ni que me disculparas por lo que hice bajo el nombre de la enfermedad. No esperaba que te quedaras a mi lado, cuando fui yo quien te puso frente a cada peligro. Cuando el único momento en que estuviste realmente cerca de morir fue a manos mías. No esperaba amar. Nadie esperaba eso de mí, tampoco. 

Y sin embargo, aquí estamos. Yo estoy temeroso de entrar a tu habitación, aunque me pertenezca como cada cosa en esta montaña y de hablar contigo, aunque seas mío. Estoy temeroso de verme reflejado en tus ojos, y peor aún, de no volver a verme nunca más. Me da miedo probar de nuevo el calor de tus labios, y me aterra saber que ya no podré hacerlo más. ¿Entiendes cómo me siento? Nunca había tenido tan poco control sobre nada y eso me asusta. 

Así que ingreso a tu habitación más tarde que de costumbre. Cada día, desde la batalla, dejo de ser rey y me convierto en ladrón. Ingreso a escondidas a la habitación donde duermes, te miro dulcemente, te robo un par de besos ligeros, dormito unas horas a tu lado y escapo antes del amanecer. 

Esta vez estás despierto. No me queda más que avanzar y sentarme al lado tuyo, en la cama. Te veo cansado, demacrado a pesar de los cuidados que recibes. Las primeras luces del amanecer empiezan a notarse en el cielo, y con ellas, el brillo en tus ojos. Acaricio tu rostro y te digo que necesitaba arreglar un asunto urgente. Tus ojos se entrecierran por momentos, pero al escucharme, tu rostro se ilumina y tus ojos se abren. Esa luz en tu rostro es más hermosa que la luz del fuego en la forja. Tu cabello es como el bronce fundido, y ¡oh, Mahal! éste puedo moldearlo con mis manos. 

Quisiera tener más tiempo para acariciar tu cabello, respirar tu aroma a hierba recién mojada con una nota de lavanda. Quisiera tenerte a mi lado hasta que Mahal nos llame, pero sé que eso no es posible. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora es restaurar tu honor, ese que dejaste en la puerta de tu casa cuando saliste a enfrentar a un dragón y a todos los peligros de la Tierra Media, sin más motivación que una canción, ni más compañía que trece enanos que valoraban más los tesoros perdidos que la vida misma.

Sin embargo, para devolverte tu honor y el sitio que te mereces a mi lado nos queda ya muy poco tiempo, tiempo que no pienso malgastar discutiendo contigo, que me cuelguen si no eres más terco que cualquier enano. Balin y Ori aseguran que este antiguo ritual basta y que tu consentimiento no es siquiera necesario dado que yo soy el rey. Bueno, este ritual y la consumación del matrimonio, que dadas las circunstancias se dispensará. Tan pronto reaccionas me quito el anillo de mi abuelo y lo cuelgo de tu cuello, donde está el anillo que hizo posible retomar Erebor. Pronuncio la bendición del matrimonio “Maimhid yâsûn men” y me separo una parte del alma: “Tak natu yenet”. Confiar en que volveremos a vernos es la única manera de conservar la cordura. 

Mi mano se extiende sobre tu mano, el único sitio además de Orcrist donde se posa con naturalidad. Acaricio tus dedos, tan finos como hilos de oro, que temo quebrarlos. Recordaré tu calor y tu textura mejor que la del metal. Tu mano me toca, supongo que sigo pareciéndote áspero. Mi otra mano te cubre suavemente para no lastimarte. Veo tu cuerpo, tendido sobre la cama, tu modestia apenas cubierta por una sábana y recuerdo cuando mi abrigo te cubría del frío, cuando el aire de la noche entraba en contacto contigo, cuando te bañabas en el río y yo envidiaba el agua que te recorría a placer. 

Me acerco a ti, beso tu sien, donde nacen tantas ideas maravillosas, donde reside tu mente tan brillante, donde quisiera acomodarme para siempre y escuchar tus pensamientos. No puedo contenerme y digo “Men lananubukhs menu” para confesarte mi amor, como lo hago cada noche cuando no me escuchas. Por primera vez lo reconozco en voz alta, que ironía que sea justo antes de tu partida. Tu cuerpo parece responder a nuestra lengua secreta. ¿Será que has escuchado a alguien más decirlo? Espero que no haya sido a un enano, eso me haría tomar acciones de las que no estaría orgulloso. Sé que no debo estar celoso, pero es imposible no querer guardar este tesoro de la vista ajena. Toco ligeramente tu entrepierna, sí, reaccionas a mi voz y eso me enciende. Tu mirada se oscurece y dices: -Thorin, te deseo. Por favor...tómame

¡Por Mahal, no esperaba eso ahora! Me levanto de un brinco y llego a la puerta. No puede ser que tus primeras palabras al verme nuevamente sean éstas. Mi ser está dividido. Una pequeña parte quiere huir para no lastimarte y el resto, el resto quiere por primera vez en su vida cumplir una orden. Tus ojos empiezan a humedecerse, tu voz que se quiebra por momentos dice: -Thorin, regresa. 

Obviamente, mi cuerpo no puede alejarse de ti por mucho tiempo, doy un par de pasos hacia la cama y mi mente empieza a librar una batalla contra mi cuerpo. La batalla de Erebor apenas se le compara. Quiero hacerte mío por primera vez, aunque mi corazón te pertenezca desde hace tanto tiempo, aunque el sabor de tu semilla haya sido lo que me dió valor durante la batalla. Quiero explorar tu cuerpo y que conozcas el mío. Quiero besar cada rincón de tu piel y probar cada sabor del manjar que representas. Quiero tocar tu cabello hasta que conozca cada rizo, quiero tocar tu piel hasta poder percibir cómo la sangre recorre tu cuerpo. Quiero hacerte que olvides todas las palabras que no sean mi nombre. Quiero que cualquier placer que hayas conocido antes pierda sentido. Pero más aún, quiero llevarme tu recuerdo conmigo. Quiero absorberte de tal manera que seas parte de mí. Que tu saliva y que tu semilla alimenten mi cuerpo, así como tu voz, tu tacto y tu rostro alimentan mi alma. 

Pero temo hacerte daño. Temo que la enfermedad del dragón se apodere de mí nuevamente y que quiera acapararte. Que quiera encerrarte en el salón del tesoro y guardarte para mí. Temo que mi vida pierda sentido, que mi cuerpo deje de responder a estímulos externos, al deber, a mi mente y se concentre solo en ti. Temo perder el poco control que tengo cuando estoy al lado tuyo. Temo que mi mente se funda con la tuya y que de alguna manera, yo también deje de existir. Claro está, todo esto puede suceder en un instante. Y eso es lo único que nos queda. 

Oin dice que no verás la noche nuevamente. Que aunque parezcas restablecido, el golpe que recibiste de Azog y el que te diste al caer no te permitirán levantarte. Que la única razón por la que la Montaña entera no está despierta con tus gritos de dolor es por la leche de amapola que te da cada día. No debo tocarte. Pero tus ojos se abren y me ven con un amor que no merezco y con una adoración que irónicamente jamás había recibido. Así que me acerco. ¿Qué más da lo que pase en los próximos minutos si seguramente serán los últimos sobre esta tierra? Después de lo que has hecho por mí, ¿cómo puedo negarte nada? Después de lo que hagamos ¿que importa lo que suceda?

-Bilbo, sé que no debo, pero no puedo dejarte partir así.- Te digo al acercarme.  
Quito la sábana que nos separa y me siento frustrado e impotente por no haber podido rescatarte después de las veces que me salvaste. ¿De qué sirve el poder que tengo si no puede salvarte? Me siento desesperado y furioso y me aterra pensar que mis ojos demuestren esa furia y te hagan temerme. Así que te doy la espalda mientras me desvisto e intento calmarme. 

Me meto en tu cama como el ladrón que he sido desde que caíste inconsciente. Sé que tu cuerpo no percibe dolor, pero tengo que cuidar que el esfuerzo no nos robe el poco tiempo que te queda. La luz de sol te cubre y hace que las perlas envidien tu piel. Beso tu frente para pedir a Mahal que me regale un poco de tu sabiduría. Beso tu nariz para absorber un poco del aliento de tu vida y mezclarlo con el mío. Y beso tus labios para darte mi amor, que a pesar de toda mi riqueza, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Abres tus labios y mi lengua, por voluntad propia se posa sobre la tuya. Respiro en ti, me bebo tu aliento para llevarte siempre conmigo. 

Mis labios recorren tu cuello recordando la primera vez que te vi. ¡Cuánto trabajo me costó no tocar tu cuello desnudo! Racionalmente entendía que tu raza no cubre su cuello, pero no podía dejar de verlo como si fuera algo prohibido, como si lo mostraras con la sola intención de tentarme. Tu cuello era un lienzo donde quise dejar las huellas de mis labios, para que todos supieran que eras mío. Beso la vena que lo recorre y le confieso mi deseo: “Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak”. Así es. Las demás razas dicen que deseamos las piedras y los metales preciosos. No saben lo que es el deseo. El mithril no significa nada comparado con tu seguridad. Por eso la reacción de la compañía cuando te dí la camisa que valía más que mi parte del tesoro. 

Tu cuerpo reacciona a mis palabras, o tal vez a mi voz que vibra con la emoción de estar cerca de ti. Veo que recuperas un poco de color, que tus pezones se endurecen como pequeñas piezas de ámbar y quiero tocarlos. Tu martillo se llena también y quiero tomarlo entre mis labios. Ah, pero hay tanto más de ti por besar... quiero recorrer cada poro de tu piel para guardarte en mi memoria. Mi lengua recorre tu cuello, llega a tu pecho y beso tu corazón, al que le pido que lleve mis palabras a todo tu cuerpo. ¿Por qué tienes que partir ahora que puedo tenerte?

Paso mi cara por tu piel, para que no sea solo mi boca quien te lleve presente. Mi barba te recorre el pecho, quiere absorberte por cada vello de mi cuerpo. Hablo con cada parte de tu piel donde dejo mis caricias, recordándole cada vez que nos tocamos durante el viaje. 

Me enciendo al pensar en aquel abrazo que te di en la cima de la montaña. Seguramente no sabías que era la primera vez en años que alguien me tocaba el torso. Los enanos somos desconfiados por naturaleza y esa postura representa una vulnerabilidad total que nadie esperaba que mostrara hacia ti. Mis barreras se derrumbaron a un tiempo y como en una danza nos fuimos acercando hasta que no quedó más que hacer que tomarnos uno al otro. 

Después de la fiesta de Laketown perdí mis inhibiciones, sí, pero no las que tú crees. Nunca tuve problemas para expresar placer, pero nunca antes lo había hecho de esa forma. Me arrodillé entre tus piernas y tomé tu miembro en mi boca, mientras se llenaba de deseo. Por primera vez en más de cien años estuve de rodillas, y... por primera vez recibí a alguien en mi boca y dejé que alguien me penetrara; esa no era la forma en que un rey debe amar. Me sentí sometido a ti y a tu deseo y por primera vez me sentí libre. 

Recorro tu cuerpo y beso tu miembro, lo tomo en mi boca para grabarlo en mi memoria. Quisiera poder pasar el día entero jugando con él. Me arrodillo nuevamente ante ti, me sitúo entre tus piernas y me dedico a adorarlo. Mi entrepierna reacciona. El calor que hay en mi cuerpo se concentra ahí. “Tómame” me dices. Mi mente va perdiendo la batalla contra mi deseo y vuelvo a maldecir al destino por jugar así conmigo. Por ponerte desnudo, deseoso y listo para mí cuando estás a las puertas de la muerte. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al saber que ya no podré beber más de ti, que esta sed no volverá a ser saciada. “Por favor, quiero tenerte dentro una última vez” dices. Yo también quisiera darte a beber de mi pasión, tener la ilusión de que será un bálsamo que cure tus heridas internas y que te ayude a recuperarte. Pero sé que no es así. 

Decido entonces continuar explorándote y darte mi cuerpo, que es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Dejo tu miembro por un momento y me concentro en el resto de tu entrepierna. Juego con tus piedras y las meto en mi boca, mientras veo que tu martillo muestra las húmedas huellas de tu deseo. Ah, pero hay algo más que quiero probar en ti. Quiero besar el único lugar al que nunca había tenido acceso. 

Mis labios se posan en el anillo de tu piel, que es más valioso que cualquier joya. Quiero explorarte, quiero sentirte y ver hasta dónde puedo llegar dentro de ti, así que mi lengua empieza a abrirte, a penetrarte y a relajar tu agujero para que me permita el acceso. Tus gemidos me encienden en lo más profundo de mi ser. Quiero llegar más adentro y prepararte para mí. 

Tomo el aceite de tu mesa y mojo mis dedos. Introduzco la punta de mi índice para ver cómo reaccionas. Tu cara está sonrojada pero tus ojos muestran que tu deseo es mayor que tu vergüenza. ¿Cómo puedes sentir pena por algo tan hermoso? Tu anillo es una parte especial de tu cuerpo, una parte tímida que nadie puede ver y me halaga que me otorgues a mí el privilegio de tocarlo. Tu cuerpo se tensa por un momento y entonces se abre, como una flor la primera mañana de primavera. 

Introduzco un dedo más, que tu cuerpo acepta con gracia. Oh, Yavanna sabía lo que hacía al crearte así. Mi mente está más allá de cualquier razonamiento y aunque vigilo tus reacciones, estoy seguro de que el placer nubla mis sentidos. Te pido que me informes si te lastimo y me pides que continúe, que te haga mío de una vez. Pero esta vez es la única que tenemos. Tiene que ser placentera para ti, aunque tu cuerpo no podrá recordarla, aunque mi mente no podrá olvidarla. Aunque sea el fantasma que me acompañe cada noche. 

Con cuidado uno un dedo más a los que están dentro y mis yemas se vuelven joyas porque han tocado esta parte sagrada de ti. Te recuerdo que te amo y lo que has significado para mi. Solo mi intención de no lastimarte puede hacerme ir despacio. Mi cuarto dedo se introduce en ti y por un momento agradezco no haber hecho esto antes. Si gozaras de salud no habría poder divino que me impidiera usar toda mi mano y explorar tu intimidad desde el interior, reacomodar tus órganos para que me acepten. Y estoy seguro de que me dejarías hacerlo. ¡Mahal, no sé si pueda contenerme! 

Pero el tiempo que nos queda es muy poco y enormemente valioso. Cubro mi martillo de aceite y pongo más al interior de tu anillo. Me apoyo en mis brazos y enfilo mi miembro hacia ti. Avanzo lentamente, con cuidado, sé que aún tienes que dilatarte más para poder recibirme. Tu cuerpo parece tan frágil que tengo miedo de quebrarte, pero tus palabras me alientan a seguir. Aspiro el olor de tu piel, de tu pasión y quiero llevarte a la cima del placer y mantenerte ahí hasta que olvidemos lo que ha pasado, así que continúo suavemente hasta que tu cuerpo me acepta. Me preocupa causarte dolor, pero tu cuerpo no registra ninguna molestia, así que comienzo a moverme más rápido. Siento cómo el placer ser va incrementando en mi cuerpo, como cada gota de sangre que recorre mis venas parece concentrarse en mi miembro y endurecerlo. Te beso nuevamente mientras te aliento a entregarte a nuestro deseo. 

No tengo palabras para describir la sensación que me provoca tu cuerpo. Tu túnel, tan apretado, tan cálido y suave, hace que mi martillo se endurezca aún más. De pronto atino a encontrar tu nudo de placer, ese que estimula tus sentidos y te hace convertir mis movimientos en gemidos, en jadeos y en una letanía de palabras que culminan en mi nombre. Esto es más de lo que pude haber deseado nunca. Tomo tu cuello y observo cómo respondes a mis movimientos y pierdes el ritmo de tu respiración. Te animo a rendirte y esa es tu señal, y de pronto me entregas la calidez de tus entrañas sin haber tocado tu miembro siquiera. Jamás había creído que fuera posible. Pensé que eran rumores solamente, usados para mistificar la potencia sexual de los reyes. 

Sentir tu entrega me llena por dentro, mi excitación se expande hasta llegar a la punta de mi miembro, que deja mi semilla en lo más hondo de ti, justo donde palpita la joya de tu placer. Saberte lleno de mí y recibir la prueba de tu amor son regalos que no merezco. Quiero verte y decirte que te llevaré siempre conmigo cuando noto que tu aliento se debilita, así como tu resolución de detener las lágrimas. Tus lágrimas fluyen por tus mejillas y no puedo más que beberlas. Entonces te beso. Me alimento de ti, de tu aroma, de tu piel que pronto comenzará a enfriarse. Solo puedo abrazarte estos últimos instantes y llorar contigo. 

Me retiro de ti, te beso los párpados para que puedas reconocerme en la Forja de Mahal, donde espero encontrarte nuevamente.  
-Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal – digo en tu boca. 

Mi boca sigue recorriendo tu cuerpo aún cálido, rindiéndole homenaje por haberse interpuesto tantas veces entre mi cuerpo y el peligro. No sé cómo agradecerte que lo hicieras. Sí, es lo que cualquier enano hubiera hecho por su rey, pero yo no tengo, yo no tuve, ningún poder sobre ti. Y sin embargo, valoraste más mi vida que la tuya. En estos momentos quisiera haber podido gobernar sobre ti. Quería que mis órdenes que han despertado a más de un herido de sus sueños comatosos y han retrasado la hora de la muerte de muchos guerreros, te retuvieran a mi lado un poco más. Y ahora me encuentro impotente, ni mis órdenes, ni mis súplicas, ni mis lágrimas te darán un minuto más de vida. En este momento cambiaría todo lo que poseo por poderte sentar a mi lado en el trono. 

II  
Salí de tu cuarto para refugiarme en el Salón del Trono. Es el único lugar dónde sé que es lo que se espera de mí y sin embargo, donde mi mente se diluye. El día transcurre rápido pero sin sentido. La noche llega y pasa y yo sigo en ese limbo donde me dejaste. No estás ya conmigo y Erebor se siente vacía sin ti. Mi círculo más cercano se queda mudo. Ni siquiera Balin tiene las palabras adecuadas para aliviar mi pena. ¿Cómo consuelas a quien ha perdido la mitad de su alma?

Entre la neblina de mi mente puedo notar cómo Dwalin y Balin me vigilan. Ingresan esporádicamente con cualquier excusa, tratando de alimentarme, de darme algo de beber, de hacer contacto conmigo. Fíli y Kíli tratan también de despertar alguna reacción en mi. Al parecer llevo ya tres días sin comer ni dormir y Oin trata sin éxito de darme algún remedio que pueda forzarme al descanso. 

Fíli sufre. Temo que recuerde la muerte de su padre y el efecto que tuvo en Dis. Kíli pasa la mañana entera arrodillado a mis pies. Ver a un joven con tanta energía sumirse en la preocupación y el sufrimiento por mí no tiene sentido. Hago un esfuerzo para sacarlos de allí y tener un momento para mí. 

En las nieblas de mi mente resuena tu voz.  
-¿Qué pasa? - preguntas -¿Deseas que me marche?  
Estoy así porque te has marchado ya. Sigues hablando, preguntándome qué tengo, qué quiero, qué puedes hacer. ¡Por Mahal, ese es justamente el problema! Durante tantos años no tuve nada, más que a mí. Salimos de Erebor, perdimos todo y yo fui mi propia fortaleza. Ahora a unos cuantos días de recuperar Erebor te pierdo a ti y me doy cuenta de que de nuevo no tengo nada. Pero esta vez tampoco me tengo a mí. No quiero nada, solo a ti. Mi corazón se llena de nuevo de impotencia y mis ojos se bañan en mis lágrimas, ¿o son las tuyas? Antes de conocerte a ti no recuerdo haber llorado nunca. Mi mente se desboca, te imagino entrando a la sala, tan ligero en tus pies cómo siempre, a pesar de todo. Y lo triste es que aunque sé que no estás físicamente aquí, prefiero esta realidad si me da el placer de tu compañía por unos momentos más. ¿Qué clase de rey puedo ser así?

¿Un rey que se entrega a la pasión de la carne en vez de pedir perdón? ¿Que habla de deseo en vez de amor? ¿Que cambiaría todo el oro y esta maldita montaña por un minuto más de tu presencia? ¿Que se arrepiente de no haberse quedado en Hobbiton en vez de arrastrarte por toda la Tierra Media? ¿Que con gusto metería las manos al bronce fundido, solo para recordar tu cabello mojado?  
Darme cuenta de este nuevo nivel de soledad y pobreza me arranca más lágrimas y sólo puedo arrepentirme por haber tomado tus últimos momentos sin pedirte perdón por acabar tu vida tan prematuramente. Pero siendo un rey, es tan poco lo que yo, Thorin, he deseado, que no pude contenerme. En mi mente admites que me deseaste también, que el error no fue solo mío, que la culpa fue del destino. Me despido de tu espíritu con la esperanza de volverte a encontrar y con la promesa en mi mente de hacerlo pronto.


	2. Sin ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La partida de Bilbo es más de lo que Thorin puede soportar. Es la versión de Thorin de Reencuentro, que está aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3213134, pero también puede leerse independiente de la misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es mi segunda ficción. Este trabajo no ha sido revisado por ningún lector beta, todos los errores son solo míos. Por favor, no dudes en dejarme tus comentarios. Espero que lo disfrutes.

III  
El sol y la luna se suceden uno al otro sin más sentido para mí. Balin se empeña cada día en darme un poco de caldo para tratar de mantener mis fuerzas, pero sobra decir que ya no tengo ningún interés en seguir vivo. Tu presencia no se siente más en la Montaña y temo que mis planes de ligarte a mi raza cuando menos en la muerte, hayan fallado. Me he cansado de buscar lo que me queda de tu recuerdo en cada rincón de Erebor. Mi raza ha sido siempre considerada como poco emotiva precisamente por la forma en que reaccionamos al perder a nuestras parejas. Creemos que Mahal nos ha creado de la Piedra y que en la Piedra descansaremos de nuevo hasta que volvamos a reunirnos, por lo que el descanso del cuerpo debe ser en el seno de la Montaña, que nos permite sentir el espíritu de esa persona como si no se hubiera ido. Por eso, a pesar de la tristeza, no languidecemos como los elfos, porque sentimos a esa persona junto a nosotros cada día y porque sabemos que tan pronto pasemos al otro lado del velo estaremos reunidos de nuevo. ¿No es irónico que justo después de recuperar lo que di por perdido, pierda lo que nunca hubiera merecido? Pasé tantos años deseando dar mi vida por recuperar Erebor, sin saber que el precio sería mucho más alto de lo que esperaba. 

Cada minuto y cada hora son exactamente iguales a las anteriores: vacías. Balin y Oin no permiten a nadie ajeno a la compañía acercarse a mí, pero incluso la presencia de mis sobrinos es irrelevante. Oin dice que nunca había visto a nadie deteriorarse tan rápido, dice que he perdido peso, color y fuerza como si me desvaneciera y ha hecho correr el rumor de que sufro de una herida mortal recibida en la batalla. Me avergonzaría pensar que soy el primero de mi línea en morir así, pero la pena que siento no deja espacio para ninguna otra emoción, pero de nada me sirve restablecer mi Casa, si no puedo verme ya reflejado en tu mirada. 

Nadie se puede explicar cómo sobreviví a la muerte de mi padre, de mi abuelo, de mi hermano, a con quienes compartí cada comida, cada sueño, cada día y cada guerra y sin embargo, no puedo reponerme de tu pérdida después de solo unos meses de mutua atracción y unas horas de amor consumado. Me queda el consuelo de haber podido reclamarte como esposo, de saber que la Montaña entera te reconoce como Consorte Real, que de alguna forma pude reponer tu honor, el que perdiste al entregarte a mi y a mi misión sin más ganancia que una noche de amor desesperado y una bellota que no pudiste plantar en la Comarca. 

Después de varios días sin comer mi energía se consume por minutos y mi cuerpo decae por completo. Estoy en la cama mientras llega el momento de mi muerte, sabiendo que tampoco me esperas en la sala de Mahal. No quiero pensar cómo esperaré la eternidad a la sombra de tu recuerdo. Ni siquiera saber que me reuniré de nuevo con mis ancestros hace atractivo mi paso al otro lado del velo. En pequeños grupos, los miembros de la Compañía vienen a despedirse. El sentirlos cerca de mí por última vez me entristece aún más y creo sentir tu presencia de nuevo en la Montaña. ¿Por que los dioses se empeñan en traer tu recuerdo a mi presencia cuando no volveremos a estar juntos? ¿Será que Mahal ha querido hacer mi paso hacia él más agradable recordándome tu voz? Creo sentir que besas mi mano y me pides perdón. Tu presencia parece acompañarme de nuevo y siento como si tus labios se acercaran a los míos. Tu nombre es el nombre del vacío que hay en mi pecho y que se expande con mi último aliento. 

IV  
Siento que mi cuerpo se levanta con el alba. Estoy en un lugar iluminado y me siento de pronto ligero y recuperado. Abro los ojos y te veo frente a mí. Verte y besarte suceden a un tiempo. Mi cuerpo se siente fuerte y mi deseo me hace arder con un calor poco habitual. Absorbo tu aliento mientras mis manos recorren tu cuerpo. Tu cara de sorpresa es maravillosa. O tal vez lo maravilloso sea el volver a encontrarnos cuando te creí perdido. El brillo de tus ojos compite con el de tu sonrisa. Siento una erección incipiente contra mi muslo mientras te abrazo. Te prometo explicarte todo tan pronto sea posible. Tan pronto pueda procesar esta alegría a la que ya había renunciado.

Veo que estamos en la sala contigua a la forja de Mahal. Nuestra tradición solo dice que al morir esperaremos en la sala de Mahal hasta que la Tierra sea recreada. Nos acercamos al trono que se encuentra en la sala. Mahal sale de su forja e ingresa en la sala. Caigo de rodillas inundado por el respeto y el agradecimiento que siento al tenerte conmigo.

-Padre, gracias por recibirnos en tu morada – digo con respeto.  
-Veo que lograste burlar a Mandos y trajiste a tu compañero – dice Mahal que parece divertido, más que sorprendido de ver que mi compañero es un hobbit.  
-Corrí un riesgo ante una situación desesperada – explico.  
-Nadie esperaba que un hobbit pasara al otro lado del velo con el anillo único de poder y otro anillo mágico dado a los enanos colgados al cuello – dice Mahal con una media sonrisa; sí, definitivamente lo está disfrutando. Nunca lo imaginé con sentido del humor. - Yavanna te considera un hijo excepcional – te dice - y pidió a Mandos que dejara tu alma en la Tierra Media, hasta que Thorin te mostrara el camino de vuelta. Aunque debo decir que Yavanna no estaba segura de que podrías encontrar a Thorin. Salgan a buscarla en la colina. 

Mahal regresa a su forja y yo no quiero perder un solo segundo de tu compañía. Aunque tal vez tenga que explicarte lo que sucede, porque sospecho que nada de esto tiene sentido para ti. Te explico lo que pasó en Erebor, durante y después de la batalla. Cómo caíste herido en el combate que sostuve con Azog. Que estuviste a punto de morir y con eso, estuve a punto de perderte. Que Balin y Ori me aconsejaron que me casara contigo, pero que al estar en tu lecho de muerte, eso era imposible. Te cuento que seguí los consejos de Ori y aproveché mi autoridad como rey para declararte mi consorte poniéndote el anillo de mi abuelo. Que darte nuestros ritos mortuorios era la única posibilidad que nos quedaba de seguir juntos. 

Por un momento temí que reaccionaras con enojo por haberte ligado a mi en matrimonio sin tu consentimiento, pero al parecer tu confusión con lo que pasó los últimos días fue más fuerte que mi atrevimiento. Me preguntaste si no pensaba dejarte cuando me despedí de ti. Sentí como si mi corazón se templara con el agua helada después de estar varias horas al fuego. 

Me entristeció pensar que tus últimos momentos se hubieran manchado por la duda. Te expliqué entonces la razón por la que dormiste tantos días, cómo Oin te dio leche de amapola para mantenerte descansando y ver si lograbas recuperarte. Te hablé del sabor agridulce de mis lágrimas cuando despertaste después de varios días, cuando era claro que ya no te recuperarías. 

La pena que embargó mi corazón por tantos días se filtra por mis ojos. Me acaricias suavemente el cabello, que tanto te gustaba y que tan pocas veces tocaste, mientras te explico lo que hicimos para nombrarte ciudadano de Erebor y Señor de la Casa de Durin para que pudieras reposar en la cripta familiar y tuvieras un lugar a mi lado cuando fuera yo también llamado al seno de la Montaña. 

-Ori no sabía si nuestra única alternativa, es decir, casarnos y ponerte a dormir en la Piedra, funcionaría para ligarte a mi Casa y a mi Montaña, pero la alternativa era insoportable. Esperaba que tu cuerpo regresara a la Piedra, y que estuvieras atado por siempre a nuestro destino, pero dado que eres un hobbit, no sabía si funcionaría. Nuestra raza, al ser puesta a reposar, es llamada a esta nueva vida inmortal en la sala de Mahal. No sabíamos si vendrías aquí en cuerpo y alma, pero esa esperanza era suficiente. 

Veo tu sorpresa y tu confusión, dices que vagaste como un fantasma por Erebor y que solo una chica te percibió. Dices que notaste como tu energía se desvanecía al dejar la Montaña. Entiendo ahora por qué dejé de percibir a tu ánima, y comprendo que no fue mi delirio el que me hizo sentirte de nuevo entre nosotros. Me alegra pensar que todo funcionó tal como Ori y Balin dijeron, ya que estás ahora conmigo nuevamente, y esta vez, para siempre. 

Preguntas tímidamente que fue lo que pasó conmigo. Te digo que me consumió la pena cuando dejé de percibirte. Te cuento cómo Oin trató de cuidarme y cómo Balin y Ori se devanaban los sesos tratando de encontrar que había fallado. Te digo que pedí a Balin y a Fíli que me dejaran partir, ya que quería buscarte por mí mismo y porque mi cuerpo era como un cascarón vacío sin tu presencia. 

Lo que no te cuento es que mi respiración se hizo cada vez más superficial y mi mirada cada vez más perdida sin ti. Que la única manera de calmar mi ansia era pasar mis manos por la cota de mithril. Que el recuerdo de tu sonrisa era lo único que compensaba mi pena por haberte arrastrado a este destino que no debía haber sido el tuyo. Que cada día me castigaba por haberte arrancado de una vida feliz, sin guerras estúpidas ni muertes sangrientas, que te había arrastrado hasta aquí, y te había negado tu destino, a la luz del sol, leyendo tus libros, disfrutando la alegría de tu raza. No te cuento que lo único que me alimentaba por momentos era pensar que tu me habías considerado merecedor de tu amor y que eso tenía más valor que todo el oro de Erebor. Tampoco te hablo de las veces que pensé en quitarme la vida, porque mi sangre no tenía ya ningún valor para mí. No te digo que el dolor de perderte terminó por bloquear cualquier otra emoción que pudiera tener.

Ya no quiero pensar en todos esos momentos tan tristes, pues me roban la alegría de estar de nuevo a tu lado, me distraen de los besos con que correspondes mis caricias. Me preguntas entonces qué hacemos ahora. Te digo que salgamos a buscar a Yavanna, a quien espero podrás convencerla de que te permita estar a mi lado por toda la eternidad. 

La eternidad es más o menos el tiempo que necesito para explorar tu cuerpo con mis labios. Para pasar mis dedos por cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Para hacer que tu intimidad se familiarice con el calor de mi lengua, con la textura de mi martillo, con el ritmo de mi cuerpo. La eternidad me parece el tiempo adecuado para aprenderme cada una de las pecas que adornan tu piel, para tocar cada curva de tus cabellos, para saborear cada área de ti, para gozar contigo hasta que pueda arrancarte los gemidos más dulces, los suspiros más suaves, los jadeos más prometedores.

Prefiero omitir los detalles de mis planes. Si te contara que espero poseer tu cuerpo con ritmos y toques diferentes cada vez, que te hagan vibrar con cada movimiento, que te hagan sollozar de placer, gritar con éxtasis y caer rendido en mis brazos, estoy seguro que te apenarías. No sé cuál sería tu reacción si te dijera que quiero acostumbrarte a mi cuerpo y a mi placer de tal manera que eyacules sin que toque tu martillo, para que tu nudo de nervios, ese que tienes al centro de ti te haga pensar en mi cada día. Solo sé que no quiero que Yavanna vea tus mejillas sonrosadas, ni tus ojos brillantes, ni tu sonrisa traviesa, ni tu voz seductora. Todo eso es solo para mí. Así que solo te digo que no quiero perderte de vista nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul
> 
> Maimhid yâsûn men – Bendito seas, marido mío  
> Men lananubukhs menu - Te amo  
> Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak - Te deseo más que al mithril  
> Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal - Que Mahal nos permita encontrarnos de nuevo


End file.
